


you're lucky - markren

by justletmebemyself



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Celebrity Crush, Idols, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-22
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justletmebemyself/pseuds/justletmebemyself
Summary: renjun finds himself very lucky for his fanboy life as his idol, mark lee noticed him and probably have a special relationship with him.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee
Kudos: 3





	you're lucky - markren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> renjun is apparently a fan of this rising k-indie artist, mark lee and after a long time managed to finally attend mark's fan sign event. which unexpectedly left an impression for mark himself. but renjun suddenly got 'kidnapped' during this one event which leads to him meeting mark for the second time.

in renjun's knowledge as his mom's son, she knew that she wouldn't let him go out by himself for a long time. he just never sees this time come where his mom let him go out to go for his idol's fansign. 

good to know that he's not the only one who's a guy there. he met this person named chenle and apparently, he's a son of the rich and he bought mark a designer brand which terrifies renjun. but they kind of clicked and get close.

it's chenle's turn before renjun and he saw him giving the things he bought and mark looked surprised. they just talked and suddenly it's over so it's renjun's turn. he's trembling and also nervous. 

"hello there, " mark smiled. 

_he's so nice .._

"h-hello .." renjun stuttered and he hands mark his cd.  
"i think I've never seen you .. is this your first fansign?" he asked. renjun smiled and nodded, "yes .."  
"what's your name?" he asked. "renjun," renjun replied.  
"you must be a foreigner," mark smiled as he looked at renjun. renjun nodded and smiled. they talked for a bit and renjun took out the novel he wants to give to mark.  
"i bought you this .. i remembered in one of your personal ig live that you want us to recommend a book for you so i bought these, also this .." renjun took out a bookmark he made and smiled. mark looked surprised and just happy.  
"oh my gosh, thank you so much .." he smiled. "I've been wanting to buy this book for a long time." mark smiled as he looked to the book. renjun smiled-which caught mark's attention,  
**he's beautiful ..**  
"good to know then, i hope you'll read the book as well," renjun smiled.

renjun's turn is over and he went back to his seat, next to chenle. 

"how was it?" chenle asked.  
"thrilling," renjun shook his head. "he's so nice,"  
"i know right .."

and without renjun knowing, mark keeps looking at him, even when he's meeting the other fans. 

after the fansign is over, renjun got back home with chenle driving him home. they really become the best of friends, especially because both of them are Chinese. 

"see you," renjun waved at chenle.  
"let's meet tomorrow!!" chenle basically screamed out from the window. 

renjun got in the house and is just feeling bliss.

as he got to his room, he saw a notification of mark's live. he got surprised and watched it.

 _i successfully hold my fansign today!_  
_it was really fun and oh! i got this book! and he also gave me this bookmark! isn't it cute?_

renjun was in awe it was his gift. chenle immediately texted him, saying that he is lucky. renjun only replied with an emoji. 

since that day, for some reason his mom let him go to the events or fansign since there's no concert that he will do or at least he said he hasn't planned any.

he joined this lottery stuff where he could get a chance to have a small group fan meeting with well, one and only mark lee. he needs to see the outcome in the next two days so .. he'll wait.

while, mark. 

"why are you obsessed with the book?" mark's manager, jaemin asked.  
"it's not the book, the person who gives it to him," said the driver, jeno.  
"he's lovely .." mark smiled.  
"yeah until people find out that you like dicks and your career will stop there .. don't be too obvious mark lee," jeno rolled his eyes.  
"well you too nomin," mark sulked.  
"well we're no one .. you're the star," jaemin shrugged. mark sighed, "i hope he got lucky and get to join the fan meeting .."

jeno and jaemin just shook their head hearing his friend struggling for his sad love life.

and, renjun didn't win it. well it's obvious .. he would do a backroll if it happened (it's just a promise he made with himself). but at least, the other could see him outside the barricade. 

it was the day and mark was getting ready to see the 30 lucky winners.

_it won't be hard to see him in those 30 people_

and no, there's no him. it's funny though on how it divided to half guys and half girls. well his music is just those type of music that both guys or girls would hear so it's not a surprise if he sees a guy attend his fan meeting. but despite of that, he's still disappointed that the guy didn't come. (yes he forgot renjun's name)

renjun was on the second floor and he saw chenle at one of the seat. he texted chenle to look up and chenle looks happy to see renjun. so he phoned renjun,  
"i hope you're with me here, I'm lonely," he said.  
"mark lee is in front of you, why are you calling me-"

"and the lucky winner is zhongzhong," said the mc. 

"zhongzhong? WAIT ZHONG CHENLE IT'S YOUR ID!" said renjun.  
"oh, AH .. me?!" chenle was confused.

"zhongzhong nim?" the mc called.  
"zhongzhong?" mark said. 

"oh it's really me!" chenle laughed. 

chenle walked to the stage and get a chance to get mark's pre-released photobook. 

"you looked confused earlier .." mark laughed as he signed the photobook. "what's your name?"  
"oh- yes .. i was in a call with my friend who's at the second floor, and I'm chenle .." chenle laughed. 

renjun just shook his head and turn off the call. he texted chenle though. 

**brobro be flustered .. pfft**

he looked back at where the stage were and saw mark was looking up as well. looking at the audience-or to him? he doesn't know. for sure the girls was squealing, saying that mark looks at them and just being a fangirl they are. renjun sighed and walked away. his ear hurts. 

he went to a coffee shop, also texting chenle that he is there. he leaned to the backrest as he is too tired because it was a train of assignment for him and he's been working on it nonstop for two days which ended just this morning.

suddenly a guy approached renjun and put a coffee in front of him. 

"hey there," he said.

renjun looked at him and got flustered, "i-i'm sorry and hey there .." and renjun realized that he doesn't know him. "um .. who are you ..?"  
"oh, my name is na jaemin, jaemin," he said. "hello .. and why are you here? i mean I'm sorry if it sounds rude but well i don't think you just come to me for no reason because i am no .. one ..? so, yeah .. why are you here, in front of me?" 

he looked around and asked if they could go somewhere else. renjun kind of nodded and chenle called his phone. 

"sorry, let me take this call-"  
"can you do it as we walk?" jaemin asked.  
"s-sure ..?- hello chenle?"  
"where are you? i want to meet you!!" chenle sounds excited.  
"i don't think we can- whoa you don't need to pull me that hard .. I'm sorry, i don't think we can meet chenle, I'm with .. erm, my friend," said renjun.  
"it's okay i don't mind following you!"  
"not that i don't want you, I'm being dragged to someplace i don't know so let's meet at another time! byee!" renjun immediately ends the call and looked at jaemin who's still pulling his hand. "why are we going so fast .." renjun got scared. 

they got on a lift- not the usual lift and go to the basement. "you're not going to kidnap me, right?" renjun asked. jaemin laughed, "you can consider this as one .."  
"you got to be kidding me," renjun is laughing-but scared. "can you just let me go .. I'm literally no one," renjun feels like crying.  
"you ARE someone," jaemin looks happy. 

and they got on a van. there's no one there and renjun was scared. "is there something mom hides from me .. am i a kid of a mafia?" renjun mumbled. jaemin laughed, "you're thinking too far."  
"HOW CAN I NOT WHEN YOU DRAG ME HERE WITHOUT ANY EXPLANATION?!" 

"there's the explanation, he's coming," said jaemin. renjun frowned and was planning for his escape. he saw an opportunity when jaemin slacked and opened the door.  
"FUCK!" jaemin got surprised and is running to catch up with renjun. for the nth time he blames his short legs because jaemin got his hand and holds him. 

"na fucking jaemin let me goo," renjun screamed. but it's an empty parking lot, FOR SOME REASON and he saw two guys approaching them. 

"jaemin why the fuck is he crying?"  
"bro what did you do to him?" 

"why do you guys know jaemin!?" renjun looked up to see another two pairs of eyes looking to him and one of them belongs to one and only, mark lee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so cringe im dead  
> anyway hope u liked it ^^


End file.
